


Artsy Solkat Drabble Ahoy

by kachek47



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, I hope you enjoy it, Internal Cumshot, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, THIS IS VERY BRIEF, they fuck that's pretty much it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachek47/pseuds/kachek47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from sollux's pov. quick hcs: Sollux is really tall and has big hips and a bit of a belly, Karkat is a tiny wiry bean. Also I hc that being on your back around another troll is a big trust thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artsy Solkat Drabble Ahoy

He’s skinny, strung up tight like a piano wire, and he clashes against the softness of your gut. You’re so much taller than him, always were better at throwing a punch with more arm to put into it but the live wire between your legs could run you into the ground stamina wise. Tonight, when he tries to pin you down with whatever insubstantial weight he possesses, (he knows it’ll never be enough to keep you,) that sounds just fucking dandy.

He’s got you on your back, and there’s 8 sweeps of trust between you at this point, enough to roll your spine and smirk at him like you’d dare him to wipe it off your face. He doesn’t try to reach you for a kiss, (he’s not tall enough to make it,) though you can see the want to in the glare he levels in your direction.

“There’s those bedroom eyes I love.” You over exaggerate the lisp and the lowblood drawl in that special way you know pisses him off just right, and squeal when he pinches and twists the fat of your thigh. The kick you’d aimed for his shoulder was already caught in the crook of his arm, and you let him bend it up against your abdomen as he goes for your nook. Always was the best way to shut him up in your humble opinion. He’s good at it too, his face has been buried into your genitals for a significant enough portion of your lives he knows what you like by now, and you know he’s just the kind of kinky fucker that likes when your bulge wraps around a stubby horn.

It doesn’t take you long, and you obligingly fill the space he left with his tongue with your fingers, pressing hard to keep your bulge out while he sinks into your nook. This was always the best part, when your nerves are still singing and every curve he shapes in you sends a bright snap of energy between your front horns. You’re content to let him tire himself out like that, hips always faltering before his bulge does, and when he spills in you like a cheap pail to match the slurry you’d painted your stomach with you feel more alive than you have in weeks.

You collect yourselves in the shared silence of breathing afterwards, just barely touching at points that still feel hot, and when he gets up to look at you you laugh at the yellow mess around his horn. He calls you the most gorgeous fuckbucket he’s ever seen with a grin on his face, and you nudge and bump eachother all the way to the ablution trap on shaky legs. There’s something to be said for having someone that’s been through every quadrant you own and a few you’re sure are made up.


End file.
